A hot drink such as coffee and tea is usually served in a paper cup due to high temperature and covered with a lid made of heat-resistant plastic material to prevent spilling and easily be carried by a user. A cup lid generally has a sip portion that can be opened to enable a user to have drink without taking out the lid.
However, the conventional cup lid has following disadvantages: (i) it is difficult to insert a straw through an opening of the sip portion, which limits the cup lid to be only used for hot drinks; and (ii) when a user drinking, a plane inner surface of the cup lid makes the beverage inside the cup easy to be spilled out, which may soil user's clothes. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a cup lid to overcome the problems presented above.